Yes Mr Stark
by YellowLaxr
Summary: Pepper Potts was never really there. She worked for Tony Stark as his PA, but she was no way at all, attracted to Tony Stark. But did you ever hear about Samantha Uley? Tony Starks real assistant that helps him build most of his stuff. I bet you haven't. They go through everything together; Hate, laughter, surprise, giddiness, and then eventually...love. Avengers fan fiction c


"Alright, I'm ready to go," I drag my two large suitcases down the staircase and into my brothers kitchen, where him and his friends wait. I slept over here last night, so I could wish everyone farewell.

"Are you sure you have to go, Sammy?" He whines, grabbing the suitcases as if they were feathers.

"Sorry Sam, but I really want this job. It's with Stark freaking industries!" I squeal, making the wolves wince.

"Well...as long as you really want this. And you come to visit in your holidays. And you ring me all the time. I don't care if I'm on patrol, Emily will tell me when your on the phone. Also..."

"Sam. Relax. We went through this last night, and I know. It's going to be Malibu, alright? Literally 19 hours away." I tell him, hugging his warm body like it would be the last time I could do it. I see Collin and Seth putting my bags into the cabs back so I pull away, and walk over to the group of men.

"Alright, group hug!" I tell them, next thing you know, I'm being slightly squished to death. "Alright, alright. I gotta go, or else I'll miss my flight" I say, motioning for them to put me down.

"Aww man, c'mon Sammy! Stay with us" Seth whines, hugging me closer. Lets just say, it was a very tearful goodbye, as I watched my family get smaller and smaller as I drove away.

"Those were all your family?" The cab driver asks.

"Yeah. My whole family..."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are about to land in Malibu, California. Please fasten yor seatbelts and make sure your trays are up and locked. Thank you" I almost squeal in excitement, but I stop myself. I don't think the lady next to me would appreciate it. I'm finally in Malibu- where I was dreaming to live, for so long. The plane starts to descend and my stomach is in knots, I chew the gum in my mouth so that my ears won't block, and I wont look like an idiot, trying to unblock them.

"We have now landed. It is currently 98 degrees, and sunny. Thank you for flying with US Airways." I jump up, grab my carryon and practically bolt to the door, making me one of the first people off the plane. I walk down the runway and enter the airport. Wow. It was less bussier than I thought it would be. I walk around, trying to find the guy who would take me back to STARK industries, when I catch my name on a sign. It was being help by a quite large guy in a black suit, also wearing sunglasses. I walk up to him.

"Hey, I'm Samantha Uley" He looks down at me with no emotion. I mean, I WAS short. 5 foot 2, to be exact...

"ID please" I slightly frown at his monotone manner. I pull out my ID, and give it to him. He reads it, and then hands it back smiling.

"Welcome to Malibu, Miss Uley. Now if you will follow me, I'll take you to the company. You can leave your bags in the trunk and I'll also take them to your living quarters."

"Thank you Sir." I tell him. He starts walking off and i follow him.

"You can call me Happy. I mean, we'll be seeing each other quite often. I'm Tony's chauffeur." He teels me.

"I feel sorry for you" I sympathise to him.

"A lot of people do. But you know, Tony' is my good friend so I kinda have to stick with him" He jokes around, placing my bags in the trunck of the car. I get in the front with Happy and we drive off.

"Am I going to regret this job?" I ask him. He stays quiet for a couple of seconds.

"I can't lie to you. You won't regret it, but at times your going to feel like you hav to quit because of somethings. I mean, I think I wanted to quit at least 5 times in the first 2 weeks. But the job is probably the best job that your ever going to get and have."

"Alright. I reckon I could handle Tony. I mean, I live in my own house, and my brother and his friends always come by to steal my food. Within that group- their are two horny teenage boys, 3 sulking, my brother that can't do anything but excercise and a couple of nice boys who actually help me."

"Jeeze, how many all together?"

"Well, If you count their girlfriends, 14 but if you only count my brother and his friends, then 10."

"Your close with them?" Happy asks me, turning into a large complex with the sign stark Industries.

"Very, I practically grew up with all of them, expecially when where I lived, everyone knows everybody."

"I've always wanted to live somewhere like that, but it's hard when I work here and everything"

"Yeah, it's pretty special. Where do I go to see Mr Stark?" I ask him and I climb out of the car.

"I'll take you too him, no worries" he smiles, placing a hand on my back and gently moving me along. We walk in and I look around in wonder. Happy chuckles as I look around in wonder, and let's me step into the elevator first. When the door closes, a robotic voice sounds, making me jump.

"Where too Mr Hogan and friend?"

"Miss Uley has a meeting set up with Mr Stark, so to wherever he is please"

"Right away Sir." The elevator starts moving and I look around expecting to see cameras or speakers.

"That was JARVIS, he practically runs the place."

"JARVIS?" I ask him.

"Just a rather very intelligent system" I nod my head and the doors open with. 'Ding'. A large room was behind the doors and a large table sits in the middle...with a man sitting in the chair. Happy slightly pushes me in, wishing me a good luck, and then closes the doors. The chair turns, revealing a man- probably my age or a little older sitting there. Anthony Edward Stark.

"Are you Samantha? Yes? So your my new CO-PA. Very well, why don't you sit down." He stands up, grabs a glass and fills it up with probably alcohol.

"Good Morning" I tell him politely, but he just waves his hand.

"Please, don't be so formal. I hate it when people are like that. well anyway, first things first." He sits down at his desk and pulls out a pice of paper. "Full name?"

"Samantha Rose Uley" I tell him.

"Age?"

"Just turned 30"

"Wow? 30? I thought you were like 20" he raises an eyebrow in amusement, then obviously looks towards my breasts. I slightly cover them by lifting up my folder and sitting back. Over the next hour, it was just him asking questions about me, and me asking questions about the job. We had great chemistry, I must say, it was actually really great. After the hour was almost up, he stood up and walked over, grabbing my hand and pulling me up.

"Well Samantha, I must admit that Pepper has chosen a great one. I'm excited to be working with you. Now you do know about the living arrangements, yes?"

"Actually, no I don't" I slightly laugh. He just raises an eyebrow and smirks a little.

"Well, you'll be living in my personal home, so if I need your help, I can get to you straight away." I slightly open my mouth and his smirk widens. He puts an arm around my shoulder, pushing my body against his ( and at the same time, slightly pushing my boobs together) "you and I are going to have so much fun. Now, Happy will take us back and I'll help you get set up in one of the guest rooms, which will turn into your own personal room." He tells me, opening the elevator door and telling JARVIS to take us to the ground. On the ground, Happy was already waiting for us.

"Take us home, Happy. And also get a STARK card for my new assistant Sam. I can call you Sam right? Well good because I was going to anyway"

This was going to be a hard job...


End file.
